The purpose of the research is to develop a total transportation system designed to meet the commuting needs of the elderly and handicapped. It will combine pre-existing ground paratransportation with an air commuter that is medically supported. The proposed system will provide ground transportation from the resident's door to the aircraft door. Then the passengers are aided on board the aircraft, which is equipped with emergency medical equipment and a specialty nurse, and flown to their destination airport. Upon arrival at the destination airport the local paratransit organization assists the passengers from the aircraft and transports them to the door of their residence at the destination end. Research to accomplish this goal will include selection of the latest technology in ground and air transportation in combination with specialized equipment and procedures designed around the needs of the elderly and handicapped. The resulting system will be made operational and improvements will be added based on operating experience. The end product will be an efficient and economical total transportation system for the elderly and disabled.